


DaviMagoSophRetsu headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: DaviMagoSophRetsu, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Davide Yamazaki/Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov/Gremlin | Oomori Retsu
Kudos: 1





	DaviMagoSophRetsu headcanons

_so I'm starting this new series where I'll be writing my headcanons and such. All feel free to share any prompts or stuff you would like me to do with them._


End file.
